User talk:King Starscream
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Grinning Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 20:41, March 29, 2011 hello, i am finished with Freelancer and was hoping for you to read it. thank you very much. Excuse me, but can't you read that you can't add the category "Horrible Troll Pasta" because it isn't real? Talk about this on my talk page.Nodog438 15:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) what's up? hey starscream how you doin? so anyways, i was wondering if you could give me any good advice when writing a pasta. Actually, I haven't written one myself yet. However, I do have some advice. Creepy Cliches is a good start for what not to do, or at least do well if you have to use a certain idea. Write out the whole thing in Word or Notepad or something before posting it to the wiki, too - an unfinished pasta is less likely to be followed. Once you submit it, a lot of people only read what shows up in on . That means if it has to be updated for you to see the end, most people won't see it, and you'll probably get some negative comments. Finally, don't be afraid to let loose with the creepy. Pictures are a plus, but if it's from real life, nothing too gruesome. There are a couple on the wiki like that, and it only detracts from the story itself IMO. Remember to sign your comments too, so I can leave a copy of this on your talk page. -King Starscream 19:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) About the "Spongebob's Lost" episode Thank you for telling me about the 2 mistakes. :) I changed them in the creepypastas. :) My reply to your message and an apology from the heart I am so sorry for what my cousin has done with my profile. He was just being a dick. I will make sure that he can no longer access my computer by decapitating his arms with a blender and crushing whatever remains repeatedly with a baseball bat. Thank you for taking lightly what he has done on my profile. He will regret it, I assure you that. - Reclaimer137 05:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, bro, I knew about that, ... What was Little Jimmy? What was the Little Jimmy page? I couldn't get to read it since it got deleted. I believe this pic was part of it. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:020.jpg Kp centi 21:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. I'm not trying to be offensive in saying this, for the most part, but you're sort of making me look stupid. You always could've told me nicely that Nightmare didn't belong in the Nightmare Fuel section and I could've taken it down, and after reading some similar comments about how even Dead Hand from Zelda didn't belong, I would've understood on my own anyway and taken it down. I added it because from my personal experiences both in my life and on the internet, no one I know/have met/asked has ever really found Nightmare to be intentionally scary, just gross, but I could've seen where the implications could've come from. I know you were trying to help by removing it for me, as I hadn't yet realized that characters such as Nightmare and Dead Hand didn't belong in that particular section, but did you really have to go so far as to say I wasn't paying attention to what the section was for? I did pay attention, and I contemplated adding it long enough to figure that maybe it was okay, so I did. The next time you think something doesn't belong, you can always tell me so I can fix it myself instead of going and posting on the talk wall about how I'm not reading and it doesn't belong there. Okay? Have a nice day. Grah. So busy ranting I forgot to sign it in case you wanted to answer to it. Never underestimate a writer. 20:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. It wasn't specifically about removing it so much as the messages that accompanied removing it. I'm sorry I took aim directly at you, but the timing just seemed too perfect to not be aimed at me at least slightly. Sort of made me feel dumb for having posted it there thinking it was the right area. I've had other incidents on the internet where people pull that sort of thing on me intentionally and offensively, so I wasn't sure which it was here, an accident or purposely done. Never underestimate a writer. 20:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Forum game Are you still working on the forum creepypasta game? I hadn't seen it until yesterday and it looks alright so far. Yes, but I've been a bit busy lately. I'll be getting back into it probably around the New Year. Also, please sign you posts so I know who to respond to! Thanks for asking though. --King Starscream 15:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 20:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE thaqt pic ture.... but im not a brony i swear >_> Ichigogokuaustin 14:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC)